OPORTUNIDAD
by kalinela
Summary: Las primeras horas de la noche fueron intensas, realmente podía ser peor... o mejor. Continuación de Ventajas de Obedecer a un Borracho


Holaa! como lo pidieron subo la continuación de VENTAJAS DE OBEDECER A UN BORRACHO, espero que les guste mucho y pues ya saben que todo comentario es bien recibido. A todos lo que leyeron el fic anterior muchas gracias por sus opiniones siempre las leo y tengo muy en cuenta

Ahora disfruten y comenten

Hey Arnold no me pertenece sino Craig Barlett y Nickelodeon

* * *

**OPORTUNIDAD**

Está bien, rayos cálmense, sabía que insistirían pero no que serían tan intensos, ya que quieren que les cuente que paso en la noche déjenme recordar en que parte me quede… aaah si…

-Qudat, no m djs

-No te preocupes, le paso el recado a la señorita perfección cuando la vea

-Noooo, Lila iiuuuugh no quiro estr co ell

-No entiendo nada Arnold, solo deja de moverte quieres

-Qudat pofavo

-Eres un idiota, como voy a irme, te das cuenta del estado en el que te hayas, si tus abuelos te ven así no sabrían que hacer… escucha si es posible, solo faltan unas cuantas gradas para llegar a tu cuarto

-QDATE!

-Shh! Vas a despertar a todos, deja de gritar

-Slo si t quds

-Está bien solo baja la voz

Yo intentaba mantener la calma y el susurro de voz para que nadie se diera cuenta que Arnold no solo estaba ebrio, sino también medio loco y también para que no vieran que una chica lo traía de vuelta y que pasaría la noche con él

-Listo! Llegamos

Me recargue en la puerta y Arnold hizo lo mismo solo que sobre mi cuerpo, colocando sus brazos en la puerta y dejándome sin escapatoria, la distancia era nula, su pecho y el mío estaban unidos y sus piernas entre las mías, era obvio, esa noche no iría a ningún lado.

-Dijs q Ibs qdrt

-Si Arnold y no estoy escapando o sí?

-Acustat comg

-Que! MIRA CABEZON QUE ESTES EBRIO NO TE DA DERECHO A HABLARME ASI, QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOY, dije levantando un poco el tono de voz, pero sin que fuera un escándalo que despertará a todos.

Casi de inmediato su dedo índice estuvo sobre mi boca indicándome que me callara, de nuevo obedecí…

-Slo quiro dormr a t ldo… ven

No sé cómo recupero la estabilidad a lo mejor solo fue suerte y la cortísima distancia existente entre la puerta y su cama, pero igual me llevo hasta su cama sin titubear, se recostó y aun sosteniendo mi mano me guío a hacer lo mismo. Mi sueño se estaba convirtiendo en realidad, el acostado y yo en su pecho descansando juntos, claro a eso había que sumarle que estaba ebrio y era seguro que esa fuera la razón de su actuar. Me convencí de no ilusionarme demasiado, además la cursilería termino cuando escuche sus ronquidos, tonto melenudo! Aun con la esperanza de lo que ese momento podía significar, me dormí con la felicidad desbordándose por cada poro de mi piel.

No sé qué hora podía ser, pero de pronto sentí una mirada y calor en mi cuerpo que por supuesto me molesto, no solo porque interrumpía mi sueño sino porque además cortaba y difuminada uno de mis sueños más hermosos (con él claro :D); abrí los ojos molesta y lo vi; él tocaba mi cabello mientras me observaba, baje la mirada avergonzada después de todo era mi ángel de risos rubios quien desenredaba con sus dedos mi cabello; volví a mirarlo y note que ni siquiera le importo que hubiese despertado igual que cuando lo descubrí me acariciaba, me encontré de nuevo con sus ojos que me miraban fijamente y con cierta expresión que hasta ese momento yo no había descubierto antes en él.

-Eres muy bella cuando duermes

-Arnold? Qué haces?

Su otra mano paseaba por todo mi ombligo así subía y bajaba llegando a veces más lejos de lo permitido, cuando la sentí en mi pelvis y bajando le detuve

-Yo no soy un juego, entendiste… no vuelvas a tocarme de nuevo en tu vida! Le dije esta vez en tono normal y algo molesta, yo no quería que creyera que podía hacer conmigo lo que quisiera (o no hasta que yo tuviera el mismo derecho) y peor ser una aventura que se olvida a día siguiente, bueno en unas horas…

-Helga no me malinterpretes, no quise tocarte, bueno si quise…quiero, pero no de la forma que crees, bueno de esa forma también pero no justo ahora… la verdad no me di cuenta… yo no te haría daño.

-Y que se supone que haces ahora mismo cabeza de balón?

(No me juzguen debo mantener mi personalidad frente a él; o acaso no harían lo mismo)

-No lo sé

-Aaaah! Será mejor que me vaya, después de todo ya estas mejor

-Prometiste quedarte

-Estabas ebrio no puedes acordarte de nada

-Me acuerdo de todo, del beso, de mi declaración, del golpe que me diste y de tu reacción al pensar que me hiciste mucho daño y de que rogué porque no te fueras. Helga te dije mucho antes de estar ebrio que quería pasar TODA la noche contigo

-Qué clase de depravado eres Arnoldo?

-Jajajaja, muy ingenioso verdad Helga G Pataki… no tengo ninguna mala intención, pero creo que finalmente me atreví a reclamar lo que me pertenece

-De qué hablas, esta vez te golpeare y dejare que mueras!

-Helga necesito que me escuches… necesito una oportunidad

Hablaba en serio?, ese momento solo quería que alguien me abofeteara o mínimo pellizcara, en verdad lo escuche pedirme una oportunidad…

-U… u… una oportunidad para qué?

-Helga, sabes soy muy tonto realmente un tipo despistado y creo que por ello no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo he desperdiciado hasta esta noche. Helga me gustas mucho, es más creo que estoy enamorado de ti, ósea que… te quiero

Estaba recostada mirando sus ojos mientras hablaba… él… me quería? En verdad me quería, pensé que moriría después de escuchar esa simple pero perfecta confesión, quiero decir… CRIMINAL, el amor de toda mi vida me está correspondiendo!

-Helga, puedes decir algo, tu silencio me pone nervioso, o es que acaso tu no…

No iba a permitir que sus palabras tontas me arruinen el momento así que sí, lo bese; debía ser respuesta suficiente aunque claro debía recordar que a Arnold casi debía explicarle todo… diablos es tan despistado que no ve ni entiende lo evidente. Al separarnos vi su sonrojo junto con una sonrisa amplia y extensa el tipo de sonrisa que solo él sabe dibujar

-Ya sabes mi respuesta Arnoldo

-La verdad no estoy muy seguro

-Diablos Arnoldo, uno simplemente no se queda con un ebrio toda la noche ni peor lo besa con ese aliento que traes, que más quieres…

Esta vez él me besaba mientras me estrechaba contra su cuerpo, juro que de no haber sido por la cama en la que reposaba, mi cuerpo se hubiese diluido peor que gelatina en las manos.

-Jajaja, te quiero Helga, te quiero tanto.

-Ya lo sé Arnoldo

-Podrías decime al menos que tú también sientes lo mismo

-Que exigente cabezón, ni siquiera me pides que sea tu novia y ya exiges

-Quieres ser mi novia?

-Ahora me siento ridícula

-Quieres estar a mi lado para siempre?

-Crees poder aguantarme por tanto tiempo

-No será aguantarte, voy a disfrutar de cada parte de ti, ahora mismo tengo ganas de disfrutar de algo en especial

-En serio cabeza de balón… qué clase de pervertido eres?

-Uno que está a punto de cumplir sus fantasías más pervertidas…

No imaginen de mas, no hicimos nada en concreto, bueno si es verdad que nos tocamos, también que le exigí que se quitara la ropa, y también le di uno que otro masaje (no sabía que podía hacerlo) pero no pasó a mayores…

-Porque no les cuentas además que casi abusaste de mi sexualmente,

-Arnoldo arruinas mi historia

-De verdad crees que quieran saber lo de esa madrugada

-Arnoldo cuando vayamos por unos zopenquitos van a preguntar cómo nos hicimos novios

-Sí, pero no creo que quieran leer lo que hicimos en la cama ese amanecer

-DAAH y por eso no lo he escrito

-Ahora me da curiosidad, si tuvieras que escribirlo como seria

-En serio quieres saber?

-Sí, siempre quiero saber como ves nuestros encuentros, digo llevamos más de tres años juntos y aun así nunca he leído tu literatura erótica sobre nosotros.

-Bueno sería algo así…

-En serio cabeza de balón… qué clase de pervertido eres?

-Uno que está a punto de cumplir sus fantasías más pervertidas

Se colocó encima de mi cuerpo, su lengua tímidamente fue entrando en mi boca, estaba perdida no sabía bien cómo actuar, siguió y como era de esperarse de una Pataki, despertó el instinto… nunca había imaginado que haría con él llegado ese punto; ese instante comprendí que reserve toda mi imaginación para ese momento, porque si bien es cierto él podía tenerme a su merced y disponer de mi cuerpo cuando deseará, menos esa día, menos esa primera vez y menos con todas esas ganas. Lo aparte haciendo que se moviera, creo que entendió lo que quería y no se opuso; empecé por los botones de la camisa, casi los arranque para ver y tocar su torso, el deseo solo creció al ver su pecho inflarse apresurado, bese cada parte, cada musculo, mientras le susurré que se quitara el pantalón al oído, obedeció rápidamente él quería lo mismo después de todo…

-Helga creo que ya no quiero que me cuentes

-Y ahora por qué no?

-Prefiero volver las letras realidad…

Sí, son las 12 pm, Arnold se durmió así que puedo terminar la historia, la verdad no se bien como concluirla aaah!, se robó toda mi imaginación en ese encuentro… espero que cuando la lean ustedes también tengan algún amor (imposible como fue el mío hasta hace unos años, o muy normal como el del resto)… quieren un consejo: un maltrato y luego un poco de amor funcionan perfecto, jajaja estoy jugando Zopencos!... cuando llegue el momento y les encuentre el amor no olviden como luchar

* * *

Y bien, que les pareció? Antes de cerrar por completo esta serie de one shots que he iniciado, planeo hacer un one hot final que aun no les diré de que trata, solo descarto que sea una historia del futuro de Arnold y Helga. Esperenlo y gracias por leerme

Comenten por favor y graciaas!


End file.
